La ira de un Dragón
by Shadow7845
Summary: Twilight descubrirá que no solo la avaricia hace crecer a un dragón
1. Chapter 1

**Hola lectores y los de la clasificación del fic (bronys y pegasisters) esta cuenta sera compartida, osea se voy a prestar durante este intento de fic que esta escribiendo mi amiga Silvershy y bueno a continuación... esta cosa. **

Silvershy: Que cruel eres... Este fic es patrocinado por Celestia y Luna

**Shadownyl: Vendida -_-... y sin más relleno el fic.**

**Primeros sintomas.**

Un día tranquilo en ponyville Twilight Sparkle se encontraba estudiando cuando de repente escucho un ruido que venia de la parte de abajo de la biblioteca , y decide ir a investigar.

Cuando llegó al sitio de donde provenia el ruido se encontro con Spike debajo de un monton de libros que le habia pedido a el que subiera ,Twilight le pregunto:

-¿Qué paso aquí- dijo Twilight con un tono preocupado.

En eso Spike comenzó a llorar y Twilight vio que se trataba de algo serio , quito los libros del pequeño dragón. Rapidamente lo llevo al hospital, al llegar a este el doctor le sugirio a Twilight hacerle una radiografia... **pero la desgraciada no quiso pagar porque era muy muy cara y como se iba a hacer la liposubción. Auch.. suelt... **disculpen la interrupcion pero ALGUIEN me inturrempio, pero no volvera a pasar ...¿Verdad shadownyl? **Mmm... Mmm..mm.**

para ver si no tenia nada grave, al revelarse estas se dieron cuenta de que Spike tenia la pata derecha rota. Entonces enyesaron su pata, dieron de alta y Twilight se lo llevo a casa a descansar. Al llegar a su destino recibieron la visita de sus amigas, pues Pinkie pie les habia dicho que Spike se habia fracturado, -como te enteraste de eso pinkie - le pregunto Twilight

-solo lo lei hallí arriba, por cierto esa silvershy, amarro y anestesio a shadownyl- dijo Pinkie Pie **con una lagrimas en los ojos mirando hacia la pantalla. -**¿como te escapaste?- con mirada psicopata. **Recorde que tengo asuntos pendientes... ADIOS!**

Las mane 6 decidieron hacer una fiesta Spike para animarlo.

A la mañana la unicornio lavanda le pregunto al dragon como se encontraba, este respondio

-Aburrido ya que no puedo hacer nada-

Twilight le dijo:

-Lo siento pero el doctor dijo que te quedaras en cama hasta que te recuperes-

-pero Twilight- dijo el dragón un tanto desesperado

-nada de peros spike son ordenes del doctor-dijo la unicornio con voz firme

-mmm... no puedes hacer algo para que me cure mas rapido-

-no Spike no puedo hacer nada para que te cures mas rapido lo unico que tienes que tener es paciencia-

despues de que Twilight saliera de compras esta se encontor con Pinkie Pie y decidio acompañarla de regreso a la biblioteca y de paso realizarle una fiesta reanimarlo, pero este no pudo disfrutarle y para empeorarlo Rarity estaba muy cariñosa con un pony el cual su nombre es : no les importa

Y spike no tuvo mas remedio que soportarlo, despues de la fiesta como por las 3 de la madrugada Twilight se desperto por que escucho llorar al alguien** y creyo que era un espiritu chocarrero pero noo resulto ser el chillón de Spike que no es lo suficientemente valiente para... **¡TÚ OTRA VEZ!..** DeclararlesuamoraRarity. ADIOS!**

fue a revisar a Spike y vio que era el y le preguntó:

-¿por qué lloras?-

-por que desde el accidente me siento solo, abandonado,arrinconado..

-espera, espera , no eres un diccionario de sinonimos, y si mañana por la mañana vamos a casa de Rarity?

-OK ,Twilight- dijo Spike un poco animado

-Bueno ahora duermete Spike que ya es muy tarde. Buenas noches-

-Buenas noches,Twilight-

A la mañana siguiente Twilight llevo a Spike a visitar a Rarity, descubrieron que esta no se encontraba y hallaron una nota que decia lo siguiente: (lea con voz de rarity)

"Querida Twilight:

Sali en busca de gemas raras para una nueva orden que me encargo un diseñador de Canterlot,volvere dentro de una semana aproximadamente, no se desesperen al no tener a esta hermosa gema

Firma su adorada y humilde rarity"

**Y como sabia que Twilight iba a ir...**callate ,no me respetan ni en mi fic

-lo lamento Spike pero al parecer rarity no estara hasta la proxima semana-dijo twilight

el pobre bebe dragón desilusionado dijo

-volvamos a casa-

-spike que tal si vamos a ver a Applejack-

-solo quiero ir a casa- dijo este un poco exsasperado

-Pero...

-¡SOLO QUIERO IR A CASA!

-bueno pero no te enojes-

-pues no me hagas enojar, *psss*

Despues en la casa de Twilight unas semanas despues (**a mí se me hace que Rarity ya se perdió en la jungla con Daring-doo)**

Twilight notó que Spike era mas grande y tenia mas arranques de ira. Twilight tenia que reunirse con las demás por asuntos privados que no les incumben.

Al regresar Twilight encontró todo quemado y puso cara de WTF.

-Spike que pasó aquí ¿qué hiciste?-

-fue owlowiscious, tiro un libro que cayó sobre una vela y todo se incendio, intente detenrlo pero fue en vano-

-ajá claro, y tú eres el espiritú de Spike-

-sí , boooo-

-Ya spike porque lo hiciste dijo seriamente Twilight-

-estornude y se incendio todo ¿me perdonas?-

-sí, pero me repones cada libro con tus 100 gemas que tienes escondidcos debajo de tu almohada-

-noooooo! todo menos mis gemas TT_TT-

-no hay otra opción tendras que comprar cada libro destruido-

En ese momento Twilight notó algo inusual en Spike

-¿que no eras mas pequeño hace 5 horas?-

-no lo sé-

-Spike no me digas que estas volviendo a tomar cosas que no son tuyas!-

-no twilight, para nada volveria a robar cosas!-

En ese momento Twilight notó un extraño reflejo carmesí en los ojos de spike. La unicornio no sabía que le pasaba al pequeño dragon asi que fue con Zecora.

**Y bueno amigos este fue el fic por la escritora principiante Silvershy y ayudada por su servidor Shadownyl. Espero que pasen una bonita semana y recuerden vayanse por la sombra asi aprovecho y los saludo (El sol no me agrada).**

Desde cuando eres asi de cursi?, espero les haya gustado el fic y fue patrocinado por celestia y luna.

**VENDIDA!**

**Se despinden:**

**Shadownyl**

Silvershy.


	2. La gran batalla bueno ni tan grande

**La gran batalla... ****bueno ni tan grande**

**Hola lectores el día de hoy les trae un nuevo cap. mi amiga Silvershay ya que intentare no interrumpir dicha historia ya que pues me esta sobornado con una gorra de Vinyl, no me gusta La serie per si La Dj-PON3.**

Silvershay: Yo no lo estoy sobornando solo le dije que si se portaba bien…le** Bueno no alarguemos más esto que nadie lo lee y ya que comience la historia.**

Al llegar con Zecora, Twilight le pidió ayuda sobre Spike ya que había actuado muy raro

-Hay cambios en el puedo notar, pero la respuesta exacta no te puedo dar- dijo Zecora revisando a Spike

- ¿Quieres decir que no sabes que le sucede- dijo la unicornio preocupada

-Bajo vigilancia a Spike debes tener, para que la solución puedas obtener-le contesto Zecora seriamente

-ok, gracias Zecora- contestó la unicornio un tanto confundida.

Twilight se dirigía a casa pero muchas dudas le llegaban:

¿Qué le pasara a Spike?, ¿Sera como la otra vez?, ¿Cómo lo controlare?

La pony lavanda llegó a casa y junto con Spike empezaron a buscar respuestas en los libros, pero al no encontrar nada, empezó a realizarle preguntas al dragón pero una lo hizo sentir muy incómodo y algo reacciono en este, sus ojos se tornaron carmesí y en un fugaz movimiento le dio un zarpazo a su amiga en la mejilla .Twilight quedo petrificada por la reacción.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por las mejillas de esta y en ese momento él reaccionó

-Perdón, perdón, no fue mi intención- se disculpó sollozando

Ella no reaccionaba y de repente entró Rainbow Dash y cuando vio a Twilight herida se abalanzó contra Spike, la unicornio reacciono y de inmediato detuvo a la pegaso con su magia.

-¡Suéltame Twilight!-grito Rainbow Dash

-No Rainbow, no fue culpa de Spike, algo raro le ocurre, no sé qué pero tengo que resolverlo- le explico la unicornio.

En eso vieron como este con sus ojos completamente rojo sangre, crecía, Spike se lanzó contra la pegaso, pero Twilight lo detuvo antes de que le cayera encima. Después dragón se tranquilizó y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad pero el brillo carmesí se había extendido.

Twilight no tenía idea de lo que pasaba a Spike pero tenía que resolverlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

El dragón volvió a su tamaño "normal" y comenzó a llorar al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, la unicornio se acordó sé que Spike no ha sido el mismo desde el incidente en la biblioteca.

Twilight volteo y observo como Rainbow volaba a toda velocidad en busca de ayuda, momentos después llegaron el resto de las mane 6.

Rarity intento tocar a Spike por la espalda para consolarlo, y este reacciono bruscamente e intento atacarla, **Haber, tiempo… no que Rarity aún no había llegado o qué? Rainbow la fue a buscar hasta la selva o yo que sé.**

Ella solo llegó y ya no tengo por qué darte explicaciones, además… no que tu no me ibas a interrumpir en este capítulo?

**Si pero solo quería aclarar… pero continua digo no quiero llenar de rellenos este "capitulo" **

**Posdata: lea esta parte como narrador de box… Lama lama lamita. XD**

Pero Rainbow fue más rápida y lo estrelló contra un librero, applejack corrió a hacia su ex-ayudante para asegurarse de que estuviera "bien" y detuvo a la pegaso antes de que lo volviera a golpear.

Entonces el dragón abrió los ojos repentinamente y tomo una de las patas traseras de la vaquera, la arrojo hacia una de las paredes de la biblioteca, la pegaso cian fue a revisar a su compañera y voló hacia el dragón lleno de ira y este la golpeo con su cola dejando inconsciente a la pegaso, Pinkie pie saco su cañón de fiesta (de no sé dónde) y empezó a disparar contra Spike, pero él era más rápido, entonces –el escupe fuego golpeo a la pony rosa por un costado estrellándola contra un librero.

Después el dragón volteo hacia la tímida Pony y se dirigió hacia ella para atacarla, pero algo lo detuvo y lo estrello contra la pared, era Discord él se había a puesto entre Spike y fluttershy antes de que el dragón golpeara a la pegaso, Discord lo detuvo y lo golpeo haciendo que el Spike se estrellara.

Discord empezó a golpear a Spike con todo lo que se le ocurriera, el dragón quedo inconsciente de tantos golpes y antes de que Discord terminara con el Twilight se interpuso.

**Y calló un meteorito y los mató a todos. :)**

Tienes que matarlos a todos? -_-

**Hash nunca me dan divertirme lo mismo pasó cando vimos la película de MLP y no me dejó poner mis extrovertidos comentarios… Bueno hasta aquí se deja esta cosa y dejen rebiews no sé si lo escribí bien pero así se queda.**

Se despide su servidora y el vagabundo que está detrás de mí**… OYE! No soy un vagabundo… ADIOS!**


End file.
